Chanah Ka'eo
Chanah Ka'eo is a Grifter, a fighter pilot for the Gryphon squadron based on the NX-01 Enterprise. Background Chanah Māhoe Ka'eo was born on the island of Maui, Hawaii, to Kawena and Heleuma. Anela, her older twin sister by a mere three minutes, died at birth. Her family owned a pub and a surf shop and Chanah grew up like most kids on the island, hitting the waves any chance she got. From Earth to Gaia The Xindi attack on her homeworld in December 2153 saw her family and friends pile into her father's ship, a small, non-FTL-capable shuttle for commercial runs, where they hooked up with the Robinson, a boomer ship. Chanah was 12. Upon arriving to Gaia a year later, like for most refugees, life was a struggle. In 2155, the family started to get restless, wanting to be near water as they knew nothing else. When some inhabitants started to spread out, some for farming in the hills, her parents and extended family upped and left for the Cove. There, they would become fishermen and learn to live off Hornblower Sea. As her father puts it, it is not Kauai but you can still find some decent surfing spots. Accepting this new beginning, her mother, then only 35, gave her husband two more children, Hanini and Wainani. Now old enough, they both prefer more English names and are called by their friends Hanna and Wayne. Chanah would get interested in mechanics and engineering over time, tinkering with the boats' engines, outboard and others. Starfleet Set on becoming an engineer, Chanah enrolled at the Academy in 2159 for the four-year officer program. Her first posting saw her on the SS Intrepid as an engineer, captained by Elizabeth Richards. During her third year there she would learn all about the Andorian fighters (Gryphons) and would join the Ground Crew for the new squadron of Gryphons aboard the starship. She would remain there until the beginning of the Xindi War. In 2166, now a 2nd Lieutenant, she was transfered to the SS Antares, a starship until then based in Acheron space, to go help with their newly aquired squadron of Gryphons. Capt. Reynolds and his crew would be deployed to Bajor during the war. In June of 2169, with the SS Antares decommissioned, Chanah joined the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise as Ground Crew mechanic. After Cmdr. McCulloch, a Grifter mate, took her for a ride aboard his Gryphon, Chanah's interests slightly shifted. She would return to Gaia a year later at the end of 2170, to become a pilot. Fast-tracked due to her Starfleet record and experience, she would be allowed to go through Flight School in six months. In May 2171, she is surprised to be reassigned to the NX-01 as Grifter pilot, finding herself reporting directly to McCulloch, with whom some personal issues could cloud the waters. Personality Chanah likes to rock'n'roll, to have fun. Active, she likes a challenge, likes to push herself. She rarely backs down, even if ultimately detrimental to herself. She's outdoorsy and doesn't mind getting dirty. But she's also dedicated, not afraid to hit the books when she needs to, likes to know what make things tick. She's obviously family-oriented, fully aware how lucky the Ka'eos have been in the grand scheme of things. At the Cove, she's reconnected with the sea and, while posted on a starship for the better part of any given year, she will strive to commune with Mother Nature at every opportunity, as per her people's customs. Blessed with sharp senses, she's a no-nonsense chick, even if a sunset can move her to tears. Letting her hair down while on furlough is common occurrence and, while she would claim that all relationships were meaningful, she has never really had any serious one with a man up until McCulloch. Family The Ka'eo clan consists of Heleuma and Kawena and their three surviving children, Chanah, Hanini (16) and Wainani (15). Now old enough, both youngest prefer more English names and are called by their friends Hanna and Wayne. Uncles, aunts and their spouses made it to Gaia also, giving Chanah seven cousins. HeleumaKaeo.png|Heleuma Ka'eo KawenaKaeo.png|Kawena Ka'eo Hanini.jpg|Hanini Ka'eo (Hanna) Wainani.png|Wainani Ka'eo (Wayne) Statistics *Height: 5'4" *Hair: brown *Eyes: dark brown *Age: 30 *DOB: *Place of Birth: Maui, Hawaii *Race/Species: Human (Terran) *Distinguishing marks: Qualifications: Starfleet Officer training. Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering, Avionics. Gryphon Fighter Program. Languages: ʻŌlelo Hawaiʻi, English, practical Andorian and Bajoran. Previous Assignments: Ensign/Engineer, SS Intrepid; 2nd Lt./Gryphon Mechanic, SS Antares; Lieutenant/Gryphon Mechanic, NX-01 Enterprise. Callsign: Maui﻿